Another Twist to Parenthood
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Parenthood a different way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One stormy night Sara comes into the house from work and comes over into the livingroom and see's Amber sitting in a chair watching tv.

''hey sweetie how was your day where's your brother is he home?'' Sara asks her

''yea it was fine and no he hasn't come home yet or at all actucally and yea and I have a pretty good idea.'' she tells her

Sara just think's about it.

''uGH NO not again I have to go out and find him I'll be back in a little while sweetie.'' she says and kiss's Amber's head and grab's her key's and umbrella and run's out and get's into her crap mobile and drive's around looking for Drew and finally see's him at a liquor store and gas station and stop's her keep and look's at him and park's and get's out and goes over to him.

''Drew...Drew hey come on let's go!'' she yell's at him and walk's over to him

''hey...hey...hey'' she says and get's him to stop and to get him to look at her

''oh hunnie you...deserve a father you deserve a great father.'' she tell's him

''I shouldn't have married him and I'm really sorry.'' she says and touches his face

''oh look at you look at you your almost a man...when did that happen?'' she asks him

''for what it's worth you have me I'm not going anywhere and I'm really sorry but that's going to have to be enough ok?'' she tell's and aks him

They hug for a few minute's then get into the car and head back home.

When they get thier they head into the house.

Amber see's Drew walk in soaking wet

''hey bud is everything okay?'' she asks her

Drew just look's at her and goes up to his room.

Sara comes in behind him

''hey is he okay?'' Amber asks her

''no he's just really really upset because he misses your dad.'' she tell's him

'''yea I had a feeling about that.'' Amber says

''yea and I told him that he deserve's a father a great father you both do but for all it's worth you guy's have me and I'm not going anywhere.'' she tell's her

''I know that Mom I do.'' Amber says

''okay sweetie we'll I'm going upstair's to try and warm g-night sweetie mommy loves you.'' Sara tell's her and bend's over and kisses Rory's cheek

''night Mom.'' Amber says

Sara goes upstair's and changes into her pajama's and brushes and flosses her teeth and get's herself ready for bed before she crawl's into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning after Sara get's the kid's to school she meet's her brother Adam at the Pancake House and sit's up at the counter with him.

''hey Sara how's everything going at home and with the kid's?'' Adam asks her

''ugh well I had to go out in the storm last night and find Drew.'' Sara tells him

''What where did he!'' Adam says

''is he okay?'' Adam

''yea he's fine he is just really depressed and he misses Seth and want's to go back to Fresno badly to live with him.'' Sara tells him

''oh god I just wish he had a beter father figure to look up too.'' Sara says with her head in her hand's

''oh well I don't know if I would be able to do that but I'd be willing to give it a try.'' Adam tells her

''that would be great and thank you.'' she says

''your welcome.'' he says

''coffee?'' he asks her

''Please.'' she says

Adam order's her a coffee.

Sara takes it and sip's it ''mmm thank you such such a great older brother.'' Sara tells him

''well I try.'' he tells her

''so what can I do to help?'' Adam asks her

Sara just shrug's ''well he like's baseball so maybe you can take him to a ball field or a baseball game or something I know Max like baseball maybe the 3 of you can play together sometime I think Drew would really like and enjoy that.'' Sara tells him

''okay I'll see if Max would want to do that.'' Adam tells her

''okay.'' Sara says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''hey Adam do you know that your the best big brother,uncle, and best friend I have ever had I have looked up to you all my life because you are just so great you a great guy mom and dad raised you right and I ruined what they had in mind for me by marrying seth and don't have the life I should have.'' she tells him

''what are you talking about you a great mother those kid's love you and you know it you just don't think it because they are teenager's going through that I hate my parent's stage they will eventually grow out of that stage and tell you how much they love you and thank you for everything you have done for them by moving them away from fresno and seth and realize you made better life for them.'' he tells her

''yea I guess.'' she says

''no now they will have more and get to experience more than they would of had if you had stayed with seth.'' he tells her

''and I will always be here for you and for them and for whatever you or they need and help you out more with them getting them out of your hair being a father figure telling them they need to start treating you better because you are doing everything for them to make thier lives better and they need to start accepting them.'' he tells her

''thank you Adam.'' she says and hugs him

''my pleasure.'' he tells her

''so have you found a job yet?'' he asks her

''no but I've been looking and dad tried to help find me one but I don't think I'm going to take it because it's not me.'' she tells him

''oh what is it?'' he asks her

''assistant to creative executive at Pantheon Design in San Francisco.'' she tells him

''that's a great job Sara and it's not too far from here in Berkley you should apply and go in for a job interview I bet Julia could help you and set it up for you she's a great people person because she's a lawyer.'' he tells her

''No thank you Adam I am not going to use our little sister as a blankey and I am a grown woman who can find my own job without any help from anyone and I would never use Julia especially since she and I do not have the greatest relationship.'' she tells him

''come on your so creative Sara you designed all the marketing and design's for your husband's band you should be in advertising and PR.'' he tells her

''okay Adam whose not helping maybe...I'll think about it if it will make you and happy and mom and dad will be thrilled okay?'' she questions fine

''okay that's fine.'' he says

''I mean you can't bartend for the rest of your life.'' he tells her

''it's what I've been doing for 10 year's Adam I've raised 2 kid's off of it!'' she tells him

''what has gotten into you your so much more creative than this and bartending is not creative your just not thinking cearly or straight!'' he tells her

''Are you calling me crazy Adam is that who I am to you?'' she asks him

''okay maybe a little.'' he tells her

''fine maybe I'm a little crazy but bartending fit's me.'' she tells him sarcastically 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so have you talked to Crosby lately?'' Sara asks him

''yes I have.'' Adam tells her

''and?'' she questions him

''what do you mean and?'' Adam questions her

''I mean so how is he doing?'' she asks him

''he's fine he just has a kid.'' Adam tells her

''What!'' Sara says

''What do you mean Crosby has a kid?!'' she questions him

''I mean Crobsy has a little boy he's 5 and his name is Jabbar.'' Adam tells her

Sara scoft's ''Jabbar?'' Sara questions him

''so does Katie know?'' Sara asks him

''no I don't think so not yet anyways I don't know.'' he tells her

''you mean that we have a nephew?'' she asks him

''yes.'' Adam tells her

''oh geeze.'' she says

''do mom and dad know?'' Sara questions him

''no he came to and told me first '' Adam tells her

''the other day and you mean you kept this from me?!'' she questions him

''I'm sorry I just don't think he wants it out or wanted to have anybody know about this right now!'' Adam tells her

''I can't believe you kept this from me Adam!'' she tells him

''I'm sorry Sara.'' he tells her

Sara just nod's

''he must be so scared and confused on what to do I mean Crobsy isn't a dad or parent kind of guy he's still a kid at heart.'' she says

''well it's time for him to grow up and become a man and face up to his responsibilities and become a father.'' Adam says 


End file.
